leolion003fandomcom-20200213-history
Leolion003 Wiki
leolion003 Home Please banned the ad leolion003 Story leolion003, he real name Lucas Markart, then we talk about he. At last year, he is child but he go to school with human bully, he meet a new friends, his name is Alain, They are become friendly but Lucas did draw anyways, he can't stop draw. At night, His friendly was meet bully and he was a beat, bully has a knife to kill he. At day, Lucas go to school but around he smell blood Alain, go to and saw his first friend is die, he is no never getting bully beat agian, Lucas talk :"I never let bully kill friend, I never LET BULLY DO! I don't let they alive let's him die,Die,Die,Kill him,Kill him" He very rare, he goes home and training, He repeat talk:"I don't let bully kill" but he become stronger and go to school kill the bully but anyways, he body was fire fire, like transform into demon, Goes home and kill mom and dad, but he don't know what did he do, Because he form demon is transform into human, he saw blood and sit down on the chair and he crying talk: "What did I do?" He meet takima002 and takima003 (Zack and Zane) He talk: "Don't go here don't!" Zack and Zane talk: "Why?" He talk: "Who are you? Im gonna kill you!" Zack and Zane talking he and they become friend and be brother, We was funniest at schoo anyways. Name leolion003 - MarkArt Lucas takima003 - Sony Zane takima002 - Sony Zack Friend - Air Alain Video Top 10 Rare scripted leolion003 Video (Real Rare script only one hit) Dream I dream, I saw the black,I dont know what that is because it has darkness and really is black, At school, the school is old but is small and restroom is lock, only the teacher can unlock, him is suck one student because first time I can saw suck. All student is hide and I find the way to hide but I went to the locked toilet and saw some light like a lamp, I missed, I went there because this is the first time I saw the darkness afraid of light and have a friend stirring me then I was chasing after him and I just fell is also beat him but he is very gentle but sometimes worth be afraid, I suddenly see the darkness is hiding ... And I took some equipment or food for it, I started to like the look of it being eaten. At that time, I began to think it was human and the teacher said the students left. When I came back, I saw something that was following me. I do not see anything chasing after me, then I go home and I take a shower. When I was done, I eat some rice. Then I wait 2 minutes and go to sleep, I feel like there is something in front of me and sitting wire open the lights and i said, "I remember I was wearing a blanket". See nothing and goes to sleep agian (He is already off light) Suddenly I was sleeping and someone was hugging me Creator character Lucas Markart made by leolion003 - leolion003 is a fan of the anime, he watched it, he thought: "i want anime new" then he starts to draw it, he draws it and he can not stop because it's good for him - by birthday so now leolion003 is 22 years old, someone said he is not 22 but this is true. And his OCS, he said 20 because of his birthday - He's a bit weird, but he's not like that because he does not care about his looks Another Places Takima002 Different How grow up? - Baby: Have to dress up - Toddler: Some stuffed animals, yellow, bear image - Kid: Start scary in appearance with a lot of blood on the shirt - Teen: Learn Japanese and prepare to be a quiet person - Adult: normal, red eyes with the same color eyes as cyan, want some privacy, steam is bizarreCategory:Browse